1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of combustion of particulate and gaseous products of the calcining of carbon, such as petroleum, or coal, coke, in a kiln.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In that portion of industry which manufactures devices made of carbon, such as generator brushes and other electrodes, it is required that the carbonaceous material from which the devices are manufactured be "calcined" prior to any manufacturing steps. Basic carbonaceous materials are petroleum and coal coke, as well as other cokes. Coke, as made, contains certain hydrocarbons, as well as appreciable mineral ash such as salts/oxides of Na, Ca, Mg, Fe, K, and other elements. All these foreign materials must be removed from the cokes as far as possible prior to the manufacturing steps. The removal process common to industry is termed "calcining." Calcining is a process in which the raw coke is subjected to a temperature level greater than 2,000F for an adequate period, and within a fired-kiln, to drive the hydrocarbon out of the coke to the greatest possible degree, and also to remove as much of the mineral matter as is possible, and where gases effluent from the kiln are both oxygen-free (reducing), and laden with volatilized hydrocarbon, which has been heat-driven out of the coke.
Because of their hydrocarbon content, and also because of other combustible products, the gases have a considerable calorific value, plus sensible heat, in excess of 2000F. Due to abrasion in the course of passage through the kiln, the gases are also laden with particulate carbon in sizes ranging from less than a micron to hundreds of microns.